


Lactating Lilika

by Imasuky



Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Breastfeeding, Come Drinking, Come Swallowing, Drugged Sex, F/F, Fertility Rituals, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Milk Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Ritual Sex, Ritual Sex Toys, Sex Toys, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Lilika has Kisala help her with an ancient tradition.
Relationships: Kisala (Rogue Galaxy)/Lilika Rhyza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Lactating Lilika

Kisala sat on the floor of Lilika’s room. The heavy, spicy smell of burning herbs made her nose itch and her eyes water, and was making her feel a little dizzy.

“Thank you for coming to help me,” the tribal woman told her, as she put something in a bowl, then mixed it with herbs and various liquids from the bottles strewn about the room. “I need another woman for the ceremony, and you are the only one here that I can turn to.”

“No problem,” Kisala answered, blinking a bit as she rubbed her eyes. The smoke was stinging a bit, but she was getting used to it “I have been interested in learning more about your tribe’s customs and culture.”

Lilika nodded. “It is good to know such things. Just as I am to learn about the outside world, I can help teach our ways to the rest of you,” she said, as she turned and sat a pair of bowls on the floor.

“This ceremony is meant to help bolster vitality and virility,” Lilika told the younger woman, getting down to business. “Drink it slowly.”

With that, Lilika began to drink from her own serving with one hand, and with her other she began to tap a drum. A slow, steady rhythm that sounded almost like a heartbeat filled the small chamber.

Taking a sip, Kisala found the mixture to have an earthy flavor, with an underlying sweetness. She was pleased to find it so pleasant; she knew that many cultures' rituals involved victuals and drink that were far from palatable.

Drinking it slowly, Kisala felt a warmth start to spread through her body. The smoke, the drums, and the potion...they seemed to be mixing together, now, and clouding her senses...

Her head had already been feeling a little fuzzy and floaty, if she was to be honest, but now it was growing more intense. Kisala could guess that there were some kind of hallucinogenic properties to this incense, or the potion. But she knew that Lilika wouldn’t hurt her, and that whatever this was about, it meant a lot to the woman, so Kisala had no reservations about continuing.

As the last few dregs at the bottom of the bowl slid past Kisala’s lips, she felt her breathing hitch for a moment. Her body suddenly burned hot, hotter than she could ever recall feeling. No fever had ever brought such heat to her from her, head to toe, and yet, it did not feel painful like any fever she'd had before, or even at all unpleasant, really...

Lillka sat her bowl aside and picked up her drum, beating it a bit faster.

“Breathe deep. Inhale the smoke and take it into your very soul,” she advised as she kept drumming away.

The smoke in the room seemed to have grown denser each time Lilika moved the drumstick. It left rippling waves in the smoke.

“How do you feel?” Lilika asked.

“Very...hot," Kisala answered with a gasp. "Very hot, very...very good.”

Her skin was flushed and sensitive and she was filled with a euphoria she had never known before.

“Good, good,” Lilika approved. “Soon enough the true ritual shall begin.”

She kept drumming, and as she did Kisula began to see light as the drum was struck. Each beat set off a rippling ring that changed colors as they spread out, yet somehow not disturbing the smoke.

Kisala began to breathe deeper, and faster. Her body was growing hotter and hotter by the second, in particular her breasts. Her belly. Her pussy. She was growing very aware of how hard her nipples were, and how wet she was

“Lilika...what...is this ceremony...for, again?” Kisala asked, her voice seeming as thick and heavy as the smoke now, barely able to be moved from her throat.

“Vitality and virility,” Lilika answered. “And there is nothing that grants both like mother’s milk.”

She stood up abruptly as she removed her skirt, followed by her top. As Lilika tossed it aside and began to pull down her lower garment, Kisala couldn’t help but stare.

The outfits that the warrior-woman wore, created for function and comfort rather than modesty, had made it clear already that Lilika had an amazing body. But seeing her fully nude really made it so much more obvious just how toned her muscles really were, enough so that Kisala felt her breath hitch at their beauty and power.

The woman's tone and strength were not the only features that grabbed Kisala's attention and made her twitch in want. Lilika's dark skin was slick with sweat, faint scars placed here and there upon it like artistic flourishes. Her cunt, on full display now, had a thick, unkempt bush of pubic hair that was damp with more than just sweat, which drew Kisala's gaze and made her lick her lips at its unabashed, natural aesthetic. Her ample breasts, capped with dark hard nipples, swayed a little, and Kisala let out an outright moan of delight as she spied drops of ivory milk drip from them.

Lilika took a moment to let her hair down, loose and free. “Strip,” she commanded. “You will need to be naked for the next part.”

Kisala blinked slowly, as she began to only now process what was happening. This was not at all what she expected...but she had committed to performing this ritual with Lilika, and she had no reason not to go along with it. Indeed, Kisala could not help but feel, with excitement, that the only reasons to be found were enticing possibilities for why she should continue.

Standing somewhat slowly, her body heavy and unsteady as the smoke seemed to pull at her with a weight that fogged her senses, Kisala began to undress. She nearly fell over as she rolled her stockings off, balance a luxury of the past. Her skirt, thankfully, was easy enough to remove, along with her panties, and her top came away in seconds.

Now standing fully naked, Kisala couldn’t help but compare herself to Lilika.

She was shorter, and far more slender. Her skin was pale and smooth, free of any scars like the attractive ones adorning Lilika's canvas. Her quim was groomed, smooth and hairless, and her own breasts were smaller, but a bit perkier...and although her nipples were painfully hard, there was no milk leaking from them.

Kisala knew she was an attractive young woman. Possibly even beautiful. But she still couldn't help but feel self-conscious of and lesser for her contrasts with the feminine icon before her.

Lilika did not seem to view her as any lesser in appeal, however, as she approached the shorter girl and pulled her into a kiss.

Kisala was caught off-guard by the suddenness of it. But she would never have fought against the chance to lock lips with the gorgeous Lilika, even had her drug-hazed mind made the thought of such struggle seem an insurmountable task. So much better, so much easier to simply stand, and accept Lilika's lust, and be held and hope that Lilika's strong arms and the thick smoke swirling all around them could both hold her up far better than her own legs, which felt ready to give way any moment now...after all, Lilika’s lips were so soft, and sweet, almost like some exotic fruit that the smaller girl had never had before...

As the older woman’s hands cupped her ass, which was the firmest part of her supple figure, Kisala felt a shiver run up her spine. Lilika’s hands were large enough to fully grip each globe of the girl’s rear, and Kisala could feel plainly that her palms were rough and calloused. The feeling of such hardened hands massaging the softness of her ass made Kisala moan a little - whether more at the strange contrast, or simply at the pleasure of the sensation, she couldn't have said.

With the height difference, Lilika’s breasts were actually resting on top of Kisala’s, and the younger girl was forced to slightly tilt her head up to maintain the kiss. Kisala soon began to lose strength in her legs, as she had known would happen as the dull, warm blanket further folded over her mind, and she was gently guided to the floor by her crewmate.

Once Kisala was on the floor fully, Lilika let go, and moved so that the girl was half-resting on her lap. She brought Kisala’s face up to her breasts.

“Since you are the younger, you drink first,” she explained gently.

Kisala leaned forward without a thought, wrapped her lips around the stiffened nipple, and started to suckle. Right away she tasted the warm milk starting to flow into her mouth. It was thick, rich, and very sweet, and she let out a murmur of pleasure in reaction.

As she nursed Kisala, Lilika rubbed her head with one hand, as the other hand went to Kisala’s breasts and started to massage them, moving from one to the other. She pinched and tweaked her nipples. It was almost painful, but at the same time it felt wonderful.

The smoke no longer stung her eyes or burned her lungs. Now, it just made her feel so much nicer. And the potion she had drunk was spreading more and more through her, she could feel it doing so, making every inch of her skin tingle pleasantly.

Lilika began to sing. It was a low song, without words. It came from her belly, reverberating through the room, and right into Kisala’s body.

Still sucking away, lost in the haze, the girl's hands moved down between her own legs, and she began to rub herself. Fingers over her clit, the others teasing into her pussy a bit, she let out a groan of self-pleasure into Lilika's tit, careful not to let it disrupt the wonderful, trickling flow of milk.

Lilika seemed to smile as Kisala did that.

Swallowing the milk, Kisala felt the rich cream slide down her throat and into her belly. The more she drank, the stronger the heat grew within her, and spread through her body - in particular in her breasts; they had never felt like this before. There was a pressure building up, growing tighter and tighter within her.

Lilika moved her to the other nipple to start drinking; Kisala had already drained the first breast fully.

Gulping down Lilika’s milk and masturbating with slow but desperate intensity, as the pressure in her own tits kept increasing, was making Kisala feel amazing. She had never felt so wonderful before in her life...she almost didn’t want to cum, in spite of how wantonly her body was crying out for release...cumming would bring an end to this wonderful pressure that was building up...

Lilika moved her hand away from Kisala’s breasts, and down to her quim. She pushed one finger in, and began to rub her thumb over the girl’s clit. The warm, rough feeling of her fingers against such sensitive spots was too much for Kisala to take, and the smoke seemed to explode in her senses as she came.

Her pussy clenched tight in a quick, achingly wonderful rhythm as she squirted a little. She always squirted just a bit when she climaxed; that was normal for her. But what was not normal was the small squirt of milk from her nipples that occurred at the same time. It was a sudden, tiny burst that lasted only a moment as her smaller breasts suddenly expressed themselves. The liquid arched up and came back down onto Kisala's own face, and by gut instinct her reaction was to lick it up as it dribbled down across her lips.

Compared to the regal cream she had just been indulging in, Kisala was disappointed to find that her own milk was thin, almost watery.

Letting go of her, Lilika smiled reassuringly. "It is always thin your first time, and there won’t be much,” Lilika told her soothingly, seeming to read Kisala's mind. “But it is important for you to understand that even thin and limited, it is still, in our eyes, a beautiful tribute to life and virility.”

With that Lilika, wrapped her lips around Kisala’s nipple, and began to suck softly, as she flicked the tender bud with her tongue. Kisala gasped at the strange, intensely pleasant feeling of milk flowing out of her nipple. The pressure that had been built up was rapidly diminishing.

It was hardly anytime at all before her breast was emptied, and Lilika moved to the other, draining it just as quickly.

Lilika backed away, leaving Kisala lying on the ground, panting for the moment. Lilika went to retrieve something, and, half sitting up, Kisala’s eyes widened when she saw what it was.

In Lilika's hands was a small stone statue. It was a simple pillar, with symbols carved all along it, and at the top was a bowl. But what really caught the girl's attention was that it had four prongs on it. Each was long and thick...and had a very distinctive shape.

They were dildos.

Setting it down, Lilika smiled. “This has been passed down through my family for generations,” she explained, as she sat and positioned herself to take one side. "My mother used it during this ritual, and her mother, and the mother before. I have undergone the ritual with this statue many times, and Miri has joined me at times. You are not family, but you are a good friend, and that is more than enough.

“Go ahead,” she urged.

“R-Right,” Kisala answered, taking the one directly across from Lilika.

Sliding onto it, she moaned from the feeling of it within her. Kisala hadn’t used a toy many times, and the feeling was quite a bit different than her own fingers. It was smooth, thick...and surprisingly warm.

The toy reached just deep enough to perfectly fill her, and the carved symbols were perfectly placed to rub against her clit. The pattern likewise seemed ideal to rub against, and Kisala found herself barely able to wait to do so and revel in the pleasure it would bring.

Sitting like this, she had to loop her legs around, so they were locked with Lilika’s. Lilika began to roll her hips, and Kisala copied her. Wordlessly the two leaned in and began to kiss, each reaching up to start massaging the other’s breasts and breathing in the smoke.

Lilika began to pinch Kisala’s nipples, pulling softly, and soon the familiar feeling welled up, a bit of pressure followed by release. She was lactating again, though hers was still watery and thin compared to Lilika's. But Lilika had told her it was still something to take pride in, and she did.

Soon she felt Lilika’s breasts begin to squirt and spray her milk, as well.

Grinding against the toy, feeling it so deep in her quim, the rough pattern against her clit, being milked and milking her partner...it was so good, and the smoke and warm, hazy feeling from the drink all came together to make this experience so wonderful, filling her with hot pleasure that seemed to overflow from her body into her very soul.

Losing track of time, Kisala just let her milk run freely into the bowl. It was only when she broke the kiss that she saw that the milk was draining down into the pillar.

Just before she could ask what that was for, Lilika pressed down on a symbol, and all at once there was a rush of warm liquid flowing into Kisala. It was the milk, her and Lilika’s milk, mixed together and pumped into her pussy.

“Don’t let it leak out; squirt it into the bowl!” Lilika quickly told her, with an urgency that Kisala had forgotten could exist.

Clenching as tight as she could, the girl stood, and came with a shuddering scream. She squirted into the bowl, watching it drain into the reservoir as her body pulsed in orgasm that felt so powerful she couldn't even imagine it could end. Lilika did the same seconds later, letting out a cry of delight that was almost more a howl than something a woman could produce.

Eventually, through the haze, through the pleasure, through the smoke and milk, Kisala came back to herself, body shivering from a physical experience beyond what she could have imagined it capable of, her breath coming in wheezing pants. Kisala could only weakly watch as Lilika, looking only marginally more composed than herself, stooped to retrieve the statue, which was now full.

“Now, we drink,” she directed, wrapping her lips around the dildo that Kisala had been riding.

Kisala nodded, and copied her. She could taste Lilika’s cunt on it, a little saltier than her own, but somehow very pleasant.

As Lilika pressed the same spot, the mix of milk and cum flowed into Kisala’s mouth, and she drank it down slowly, swishing it in her mouth to savor it, loving its flavor, its warmth, what it represented as part of the ritual and as the result of what she had done with her friend.

Once it was empty and the statue set aside, Lilika quietly pulled Kisala into her arms, guiding her to suckle at her breasts once more as they laid down.

“This was a good session. I am sure we will both have good health for the next year," Lilika told her gently, and Kisala nodded softly against her tit, suddenly sleepy even as Lilika's milk trickled down her throat.

"...Although, if you want to be sure...we can do this again next week.”


End file.
